


christmas isn't so bad, with you here.

by joshuahongkong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Santa Claus - Freeform, festive, i hope you enjoy this!, idk - Freeform, jigyu go christmas shopping, jihoon hates christmas, mingyu LOVES christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuahongkong/pseuds/joshuahongkong
Summary: Jihoon would rather die than go Christmas shopping.Mingyu brings him along anyways.





	christmas isn't so bad, with you here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoulders/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first time writing for a fic exchange, and i hope the person receiving my writing enjoys it!! I hope this is what you wanted :))
> 
> by the way, i truly apologize for being late! i let my busy life get the best of me. Sorry :(

Nothing could compare to the beautiful scenery outside. Snow-covered trees twinkled like diamonds as they swayed in the chilling wind that winter brought. Colorful lights shined brightly as kind passerby cheerfully greeted each other. No doubt, the holidays never fail to lift the spirits of everyone around, suddenly filling the world with a giving spirit. Winter holidays are, arguably, the happiest time of the year.

Nevertheless, Jihoon wasn’t swayed by the holiday cheer. Arms crossed, he huffed as he was practically dragged into the large shopping mall, bustling with frantic customers left and right. MIngyu insisted that it’s necessary for them to do their christmas shopping together as a couple, but Jihoon would have rather stood outside and suffered frostbite than have to shop for gifts. Mingyu sternly said that wasn’t an option, sadly. Jihoon even tried to bury his feet in the snow so he could stay right where he was in the parking lot, but Mingyu easily lifted him out, setting him back on flat ground. Jihoon grumbled under his breath, cursing the strong man. In fact, Jihoon hadn’t done much else other than grumbling since being pulled from under his warm blankets early this morning. Why do we have to go so early, why can’t I go in my pajamas, why is it so cold outside, why can’t you just go by your damn self. Whine, whine whine, that was all Jihoon could do as he got ready. Mingyu always just laughed in response. Jihoon supposed that the only reason he actually left the house at all is because of that laugh.

“Who should we buy a gift for first?” Mingyu looked over to Jihoon, his eyes sparkling from the bright lights strung around the place. He interlocked his fingers with Jihoon, knowing that it would soften him a little.

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “I...I don’t know. Our parents?”

“Our parents!” Mingyu shouted happily, receiving stares from anyone nearby. “Of course, Jihoon. We have to buy gifts for our parents first. They raised us into the wonderful people we are today!”

“You’re a wonderful person?” Jihoon mumbled jokingly, but his voice got lost in the sounds of shoppers walking by as MIngyu led him to a candle store, a few steps from where they entered the mall. The smell of all different kinds of scents and fragrances hit Jihoon in the face like a truck. He couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it though, there isn’t anyone in the world that doesn’t like the smell of marshmallows melting by the fireside, or the fresh scent of peppermint bark. Jihoon’s personal favorite had always been the scent of winter candy apple.

Releasing his hand from Mingyu’s, Jihoon reached out for the red candle, twisting off the lid and dipping his face inside. The mixture of sweet and candy-like deliciousness wafted into his nose, causing a sigh of relief to leave his lips. Looking up at Mingyu, he spoke, “I haven’t smelled this in forever. It’s heaven in a candle.”

Instead of a normal response, though, Mingyu just laughed, “Baby, you look like Rudolph.” He pointed at Jihoons face, causing Jihoon to immediately look in a mirror set behind him. Maybe he loved the candle too much, because on the tip of his nose was a red stain, bright and shiny. Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Hey... hey! Is that, not only a smile, but laughter I see? You’re laughing? He’s laughing!” Mingyu announced to seemingly the whole entire store. He gleefully looked at Jihoon, who just couldn’t stop laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. “JIhoon the red-nosed reindeer……” Mingyu sung in a melodic voice, just making Jihoon laugh harder.

“We...Mingyu we.. we need to buy this candle now,” Jihoon managed to say in-between hiccups. “I can’t have someone buying my nose germs.” He finally stopped, holding his stomach.

Mingyu of course couldn’t say no, and so he carried that candle along with a few other ones to the counter, paying for them all. 

The couple continued to walk throughout the mall, and Jihoon just couldn’t stop looking at himself in every reflective surface they passed, cracking a smile. “You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Mingyu teasingly remarked, after noticing.

“I look absolutely crazy’” Jihoon shook his head.

“You look absolutely cute” Mingyu argued.

“Blehhh that word...cute.” Jihoon sneered in disapproval. Secretly though, it made his stomach do flips when Mingyu called him that. He would never let Mingyu know, though.

“Oh my god Jihoon Jihoon Jihoon Jihoon Jihoon,” Mingyu bounced on his feet a little, pointing in a direction slightly to the left. “Please? Please please,”

Upon turning his head Jihoon saw the worst, most terrible part of Christmas. There he was. Santa Claus (or a man dressed as Santa Claus). And even worse, there was a long line of children (and older ones too, strangely enough) waiting to sit on that strangers lap and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. Truly horrible. Really. And yet, that was the exact thing his boyfriend was pointing at. “No,” Jihoon looked up to a pouting Mingyu. “I have a threshold, a line. I can only tolerate so much. Being dragged out of bed was the first strike. Being pulled into this mall with savage customers ready to tear you apart for a cheap bargain was strike two. This? Is too much. Three strikes and you’re out, Mingyu.”

“But Jihoon!” Mingyu pouted harder, which Jihoon didn’t even know was possible, “This isn’t basketball we’re talking about, it’s Christmas! Santa only comes once a year.”

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, running a frustrated hand through his hair, “Okay, first. That was a reference to...baseball.” Jihoon mentally smacked himself for falling in love with a soccer buff that knows absolutely nothing about any other sports, “And secondly, that’s literally a fat old dude with overgrown facial hair, dressed in a red costume. Not Santa.”

“Where is your imagination! Can’t you just have fun?” Mingyu continued to pout, his eyes glistening with tears, ready to fall.

“No. That’s my final answer."

Somehow, though, and Jihoon had no idea how, he ended up standing in line to meet ‘Santa’ anyways. Mingyu talked the whole time, filling up the empty space with his giddy words and playful laughs. When it finally came their turn to see the old man (after a whole hour of waiting, Jihoon might add), Mingyu sat on his lap, smiling from ear to ear.

“And what would you like for Christmas?” Santa questioned Mingyu.

“For Christmas, I...I want my boyfriend Jihoon,” he paused, pointing at the surprised boy, “To be happier! I want him to feel the warmth and joy of the holiday spirit.”

Santa looked over to Jihoon, and back to Mingyu. “I’ll see what I can do...Mingyu.”

“How did you know my name?” Mingyu whispered, shocked.

“I’m Santa, remember?” the old man smiled, glancing for a moment at the chain necklace with gold lettering that hung around Mingyu’s neck.

“Wow,” Mingyu stood up, starstruck as he walked away, hand in hand with Jihoon.

“Hey, look.” Jihoon jutted his chin forward, pointing to another entrance to the mall. He pointed to the ceiling as they approached it, “Mistletoe.”

“MIstletoe!” Mingyu repeated. “We should kiss.”

“We should,” Jihoon smiled as Mingyu’s lips touched his, warming up his whole body. For those few moments, Jihoon had forgotten that they were in the shopping mall that he so dearly hated. For those few moments, all he could think of was Mingyu’s soft touch and how much he loved and was grateful for his boyfriend. He really, really, loved Mingyu.

When they separated, Mingyu smiled immediately, looking Jihoon straight in the eyes. “Jihoon I have something to tell you.” he excitedly spoke, suddenly buzzing with energy.

“What is it?”

“That man, he really is Santa! Santa is real!” Mingyu grinned, a genuine look of glee spreading across all his features. “He knew my name, without me even telling him!”

Jihoon looked at the necklace that hung around Mingyu’s neck, clearly spelling out his name. He had bought it for his boyfriend just a few months earlier as a birthday present. “Mingyu....” he started, but Mingyu looked so happy. He didn't have the guts to tell him. “You're…so cute. I love you,” Jihoon smiled back, going in to kiss Mingyu for a second time.

At the end of the day, all Jihoon wanted for Christmas was Mingyu’s happiness, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!! ^_^


End file.
